Dreamer
by Fairchildgirl
Summary: Dear Jace, I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you. I'm so tired, You said you'd keep in touch, but you didn't. Remember all the plans we made? After grad we were supposed to get that perfect brick apartment in L.A .I'm still moving into a cozy apartment in LA, but without you. This is the last letter I will write to you, so goodbye Jace Wayland, I'm done missing you.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer.

Dear Jace,

I can't do this anymore. I can't wait for you. I'm so tired, I'm falling apart at the seams. I tried. I really did try for you. I waited, and waited, but you never can back. Where did you go? You promised it was only a few weeks. You said you'd keep in touch, but you didn't. I'm graduating next week and I can't wait anymore. When I realized you weren't coming back I wanted to die. Was it easy for you? to leave me? Without goodbye too. I cried for days. I called you, so did everybody else, but I guess were not worth your time. I wrote you letters, but they'll probably be tossed aside like this one. Why am I even trying? I don't even know you anymore, I hear you on the radio, but I don't know who that is. I'm leaving for college in three days, I'm skipping graduation because I cant stand not being able to graduate without you beside me. Pathetic, eh?

Remember all the plans we made? After grad we were supposed to get that perfect brick apartment in L.A we'd always talked about, then we'd explore the city together and drink way more than we should. I remember. I'm not letting you completely ruin everything though. I'm still moving into a cozy apartment in L.A but with John and Simon. We got a lot closer after you left. Isabelle is staying in residence just outside the city in Hermosa Beach. Alec and Magnus finally got together, if you wanted to know. They're going to London for a year to travel together and connect with Magnus's old friends. I'm happy for them, but I'm going to miss them too. They really helped me get back on my feet.

Did you ever go to school? I mean, I wouldn't know. I know I sound bitter, but really I think I'm finally ok again. You really ruined me Jace, but I'm okay now. This is my goodbye letter, I don't know if I'll send it. It's more for me than you. I'm done mourning the loss of my best friend. I'm moving on, taking on bigger things and meeting better people. This is the last letter I will write to you, so goodbye Jace Wayland, I'm done missing you.

AN: Updates coming soon, Reviews? keep it a one short or nah?

-Mel :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HunnyBook** : Thank you so much!I'll try to update often:)

 **TessaGraceHerondale** : Awe thanks! I'm a fan of yours too! Hope this ones a little longer! Keep reviewing!

 **Imaried45** : You're to sweet! Thank you! Hope you like this one as much as the last!

 **clarissa adele herondale** : Thanks! I will!

 **Guest** : Thank you! keep reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited this story!

Dreamer.

Turns out, downtown LA in the summer is not the best climate for pale, redheads

Clary, John and Simon had arrived in LA four days ago. By the end of the first day, Clary's skin was a deeper red than her hair, and that's saying something. Although, nothing could ruin her mood, LA was everything she dreamed of and more! She and Simon went to tour her campus yesterday and Clary had never been more excited to start school.

She had been dreaming of going to UCLA since she turned 12. She was suppose to go with Jace but.. Well, we'll get into that later.

Isabelle would be arriving in a few days and Clary couldn't wait! She had already found a small coffee shop only a two minute walk away from her apartment that was a replica of their old hang out "Java Jones" And the waiter, Matthew was already getting used to seeing Clary every morning, he started asking if she wanted "the usual" (if you're wondering it's straight black coffee) it was such a mundane thing so be so happy about, but for Clary it made her feel so welcome and at home. She had already decided LA was her forever.

Clary spent the whole day unpacking and exploring with Simon and John, they found a millions different places to add to their list of future adventures.

They finally collapsed into their now completely unpacked apartment around five. Clary was beyond tired when she got to her room. She curled up into her fresh sheets and smiled to herself. This was it. She was happy.

 _ *****Next morning*****_

Clary's tired eyes fluttered open when the light coming through her white linen curtains shone on her now less burnt face.

"Oh Clary!" Simon singsonged through her door. He popped his head in a lopsided grin gracing his features his glasses slightly askew.

"Morning sunshine" he grinned. Clary, as Simon knew was not a morning person, but on this particular sunny Californian morning she decided maybe she'd give it a try.

"Morning Lewis" she smiled back, slightly groggy.

"Hurry up, there's coffee in the kitchen"

"What kind?"

"Black-like your soul" he grinned

"You know me so well" she rolled her eyes and followed him out into the kitchen. The strong smell of coffee invaded her senses, she felt ten times more awake.

"Ah- shortcake is awake" John smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and stole his mug and wrapped her fingers around it, loving the warmth.

"I could write a list of reasons living with my brother is torturous-"

"Hey!" John yell, holding his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"But- at the moment, the free coffee is making me appreciate you a whole lot more, keep it up John."

Clary skipped back into her room, mug in her hands and a grin on her face. Lying on her bed she grabbed her laptop and quickly typed in her login.

 ** _"Ok,_**  
 ** _I'm finally a collage girl! Whoopee! I toured my campus yesterday and it's gorgeous! And my peers are pretty great too ;) classes are starting in a few days but don't worry loyal Fray readers, I will keep up on updates and my daily adventures! See ya soon!_**

 _ **Xoxo,**_  
 _ **The Fray."**_

Ok, so we're going to let you in I a little secret. Clary blogged. A lot. Clary had started up "the Fray" in tenth grade. It was a place to rant about her everyday problems, talk about her hopes for the future! It was her release. Late into eleventh grade, Clary gained major success! She had over 2.3 million active readers! Of course no one knew it was her behind the screen, not Simon or John. She made a good living off of reviewing products, and just talking about her everyday life.

Shutting her Mac, she skipped to her closet. Throwing on some gladiator sandals and short white summer dress, she let her red locks loose and flowing off her shoulders, she stuffed her laptop and sketch pad into her bag and headed for the city.

 _ ****time lapse****_

Around two o'clock clary found herself in Grand Park. She settled under a large tree and brought out her sketch her favourite memory. Letting her memory run wild she looked down at her paper a great deal later and smiled in sad remembrance. The drawing was of Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon and John at graduation, their caps thrown above their heads, giant smiles covering their faces. Her eyes glistened when she noticed the outline of a another body beside hers, the face remained blank, but she knew exactly who it was. She tore the paper out of her book and left it on the ground, leaving it behind.

Leaving him behind.

JPOV (AN: surprise)

It was about midnight when Jace found him self wandering around LA, a letter in his hand. He had gotten it that morning. His eyes skimmed the page over and over again. His heart physically hurt at her words, he did deserve them though...didn't he?

He found himself in Grand park completely alone. He was thankful for that, he couldn't handle paparazzi right now. A piece of paper crunched under his foot, peering closely to the paper he realized it was a drawing. The faces were slightly blurred because of his foot print. It appeared to be a group of friends all wearing graduation gowns, caps in the air.

The artist had to be quite good considering the exquisite detail in the drawing. Dusting off some dirt off of it he peered closely at the faces. Oh my god. He knew them.

On the right was a dark hair boy haired boy with his arm around a slightly Asian looking boy. A tall girl her hand interlocked with a boy, his glasses slightly askew, grinning madly. Then a well built platinum blonde boy laughing at everything around him. Then..her.

Her long red hair cascading down her shoulders smiling shyly, shorter than the rest. Beside her a taller figure, the face not quite drawn in, but he know who it was. It was him.

She hadn't forgotten. She still thought about him. Then it clicked

She was in LA, and he was going to find her.

 **AN: Hey guys, wrote this up today. Hope its longer than the last! let me know youre ideas/thoughts/preferences in the reviews! looking for a beta by the way, anyone interested?**

 **-Mel :)**


End file.
